


The Staff Bathroom

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domineering Nines, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, M/M, Mentions of Captain Allen, Mentions of Jeffrey Fowler - Freeform, Mentions of North - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a tub, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenager Drama, Teenager Gavin, mentions of Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: A wounded seventeen-year-old Gavin Reed sneaks into a private staff bathroom. It should’ve just been an innocent bath, and then he had a visitor...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	The Staff Bathroom

**The Staff Bathroom**

Gavin Reed had been feeling off for days, but had kept his mouth shut to avoid being nagged by everyone to go to the hospital. The seventeen-year-old high school dropout hated hospitals, and he didn’t want to see the walls of one ever again after being beaten within an inch of his life by a rival gang in their last effort at getting him removed off the face of the earth.

Morons. He was going to live forever.

The over-confident, arrogant teenager with a mind of his own had voluntarily left his high school after his so-called ‘best friend’ Jeffrey Fowler had not only snitched on him to a rival gang’s leader, but the bastard had also slept with Gavin’s long term girlfriend. When the young man had driven himself over to his girlfriend’s house, the last thing he’d expected to walk in on was his baby girl North caught in a ‘compromising’ position with Jeffrey…

To further rub the salt into the open wound, the rival gang leader Markus had been filming the entire thing on his phone to share it with Gavin’s friends.

A fight had of course ensued, and when Markus’ buddies had jumped Gavin, it had all turned sour from then on. The hotheaded teenager still somehow thought he could take on six guys bigger than himself, and to save face in front of North, of course he’d tried beating everyone down. As such, he’d failed miserably, and as he carried his wounded ego out of North’s house, he headed for the school showers.

It was already past 5 p.m., but Gavin knew how to break into the school and slip by security undetected. After all, his sore body demanded a dip in the hot tubs and warm baths normally reserved for the teachers and the swim team. He was going to make good use of it, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

So, it was his aching bones and tired mind which saw him relaxed into a corner of the Staff pool room and Bathroom. Dipping himself into the luxurious bath-swimming-pool, Gavin allowed the water to sooth his physical wounds. While he wondered what he would do with the emotional and psychological ones, the water rose up to his chest. Thick bubbles covered the surface of the water and clung to his skin, throwing up a fresh perfume into the air. The room was full of steam and his fringe was sticking to his brow, but that was just how Gavin liked it, and, he decided, what he really needed to feel better after everything he’d gone through in the last few hours.

He kicked out his legs in front of himself and flexed his toes, lifting his feet up until his big toes poked out through the bubbles. He wiggled them for something to do and then let them drift back to the bottom of the bath. He was bored, but the water was too hot and soothing to even consider leaving so soon; all that awaited him when he left and returned home was yet more homework he’d never get around to completing, along with plenty of yelling and screaming from his parents. The exhausted teen didn’t feel like he had the brains or will to go through any of it.

 _Well, thanks to your stupid temper, you’re gonna have to face the music at some point, dumbass..._ A nasty voice quipped somewhere in his mind, and Gavin felt his mood darken at the whisper echoing through his skull. He sank down until his chin touched the bubbles and glowered at the opposite wall.

Gavin had always known that he wasn’t the cleverest, or the best, at anything. It had always been a sore point with himself, and no matter what he tried to do to improve his intelligence, or at best his homework marks and test results, nothing seemed to work. It had never niggled at him as much as it was currently, however, and no matter how hard he tried to direct his mind to other subjects-including the impending battle for his woman, his ego, and his pride, it seemed nothing worked.

Perhaps he was always doomed and fated to being an all-star loser of Detroit…just like his father often said…

Luckily, everyone else around him was too absorbed in their own problems to take any notice of his burning issues, which made him feel better, because the last thing he wanted was anybody fussing over him or, even worse, confirming his worst fears. His parents were far too busy with their jobs, the mortgage, and their own relationship problems. His friends only hung around him when they wanted to smoke weed, needed more cash, or wanted to just land him into trouble because they thought he was funny. His teachers…well…the android teachers that had taken over the high school were another story altogether, and they’d been largely responsible for why Gavin had dropped out in the first place.

They never could understand much of anything, especially considering how machines and humans were so damn different to begin with. Why even bother talking to one of them for help? It was pointless and tragically stupid.

Being seventeen sucked major ass.

Determined not to ruin his time with thoughts that had no business being in his mind for now, he closed his eyes and blocked out the sight of the room, inhaling the steamy air. He let his feet slip over the tiles lining the bath and ducked beneath the surface of the water, reaching to hold his nose as he kept himself below. The heat surrounded him; the pressure caressing his face with softness which would have made him sigh if he could have opened his mouth. He cracked open his eyes and watched the play of light for a moment, before his lungs started to protest and he kicked upwards for fresh air.

Gasping, Gavin blinked the water out of his eyes and reached up to push his hair back away from his forehead.

“Mr. Reed.”

The sound of his surname cracking through the air made the teenager jump, slip on the bottom of the bath and accidentally take in a mouthful of water, which made him cough like hell. Throat stinging, Gavin looked up with accusing eyes into the face of one of his teachers, Nines.

Of course, it just _had_ to be his most hated, most annoying, most stern, most unpopular teacher who’d found him.

Mentally, Gavin cursed himself for failing to remember that the health and physical education android teacher often lingered around the gymnasium after hours. However, the seventeen-year-old hadn’t been expecting for Nines to still be at the school this late in the evening.

But that indeed was a reality, now, and as the RK900’s black shorts and t-shirt were drenched and covered in mud, with his LED light blaring red, eyes more black than blue, and hair half-soaked and half-stained with earthy soil, Gavin had to pause and wonder just what had happened to Nines.

“What?” Gavin muttered, glancing around to check that his body was covered by bubbles. “I mean, what do you want, sir?”

“The bath,” Nines answered, as if as much should be obvious.

“Well, I’m sort of in it.” Gavin made a face as he rolled his eyes.

Nines sneered, “I can see that. Get out.”

“I was here first,” Gavin cried indignantly. “Go and use your own bath!!”

Tongue running away with him, his mouth snapped shut as Nines’ expression turned acidly vicious. Gavin felt color beyond the heat of the bath flaming in his cheeks and he wondered what he should do. If he got out of the bath, Nines would see him naked. If he stayed in the bath, Nines might kill him. Neither option was appealing.

The obstinate teenager only noticed then the slump of Nines’ shoulders and the tattered state of his clothes as the android winced.

“Sir, are you alright?” he ventured nervously.

Head perking up, Nines roared, “No, Mr. Reed. I am not alright. Please, just do as I say, and remove your skinny carcass from that bath before I drag you from it!”

Gaping, Gavin nearly froze before he found his tongue again. “What the fuck?! I’m _not_ skinny!!”

“And you’re _not_ supposed to be here,” Nines snapped irritably, “especially considering how you removed yourself from the public-school system!!”

Chin jutting out, Gavin retorted, “Meaning?”

LED light still red, Nines answered curtly, “Meaning that either you’re resorting to being home schooled, or if you’re not, then according to the state laws, you’re required to be in school, Mr. Reed!!”

His fraught, tired voice rang harshly in the tiled bathroom and Gavin shivered, both with anxiety and hurt at the cruel slight on his lanky frame. Nines was probably right. He wasn’t attractive, and Gavin knew that much, otherwise, North would’ve never cheated on him in the first place. But ‘skinny carcass’ was just mean in his opinion.

Frozen into position, Gavin had every intention of wading his way to the side of the bath and hoisting himself out of it, naked or not, merely to get away from his former teacher’s short temper. He even got as far as lifting one foot from the bottom of the bath, but then Nines did something which nearly knocked him onto his backside.

The tall android turned around, muttering something beneath his breath, and began to pull at the tattered and muddied remains of his clothes. He shed the fabric quickly, casting it onto the floor and aiming a vicious kick at the ruined clothes. They slid across the floor and hit the bottom of the wall. Gavin then heard the lock sealing tightly at the bathroom door, one different to that which he’d used-the one which had clearly been rather poor if Nines had been able to get in.

A thought suddenly occurred to Gavin as he waded in the warm tub. He was now all alone with Nines. The tall android looked as though he could break through anything and anyone, and no matter who was in here, given the foul mood Nines was in, he would’ve chucked them out.

Gavin’s attention was grabbed again by Nines bending to remove his running shoes, last, and to his horror, the android was completely naked now. Even scarier, his skin was alive with barely healed thirium-stained welts which looked far too fresh for the instructor to be contemplating water.

Whistling as his eyebrows shot up, Gavin inquired, “Sir, what’s happened to your—”

“Shut up,” his ex-teacher snapped. “Get in that corner and keep your damn mouth shut if you won’t leave me in peace completely.”

Gavin watched, stunned as the strong android stiffly sat down on the edge of the large bath and slipped into the water. He sank to chin-depth and then made his way to the opposite end to Gavin, where he settled into a corner, sat down on the convenient stone bench which ran around the perimeter, and closed his eyes. Gavin moved to the side quickly, hoping to take advantage of Nines’ closed eyes to get out of the bath, dry himself, and run the hell away. He got as far as putting his fingers on the delicate mosaic bordering, however, before Nines spoke to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Reed?”

Face as red as an apple, Gavin hissed, “You asked me to go, so I am.”

“No point in going anywhere now; your ineptness has forced us to share a bath anyway, so you might as well stay and finish.”

Flinching, the younger male whispered, “I don’t think that I...um...”

“Does it make you uncomfortable, being naked in the same bath as another man?” Nines asked, head still craned back.

Not even looking back at his teacher, Gavin admitted, “Yeah. It would for most straight dudes, I think.”

“Not the ‘straight’ ones I know.”

Gavin was alarmed by what he thought was the dark and dirty undertone to Nines’ deep voice. He finally summoned the courage to glare at android, and he found that he still had his eyes shut.

Stuttering, Gavin rasped, “Umm, sir? Th-this is kinda inappropriate…”

Eyes shut tightly, Nines pushed out, “You’re not really a student anymore, are you, Reed?”

“But I—”

“Your ‘bro’ Allen is one of those so-called ‘straight guys’, for one.”

Gavin paled, “What?”

“Your friend Allen,” the android repeated boldly, “he enjoys baths with other men. The amount of times I found him in here, each time with a different boy. Tell me, does he still enjoy such loose morals?”

Banishing the thought immediately, Gavin retorted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fidgeting for a moment, he quickly supplied, “Allen would _never_ do that stuff!! He’s always with a new chick every week!!”

“Then you’re clearly as thick as you look, Reed.” Nines’ LED light finally switched to yellow. “Walking around with shit in your eyes, too fucking blind to notice what’s going on around you and who might be watching you.”

Gavin didn’t know what to respond to first-Nines’ crude insults, the fact that he had sworn, or the fact that the android had implied someone was watching him.

Shivering-though not from the water still dripping off his form, Gavin grew even paler. “Who’s watching me?” he asked finally, unable to stop the steel edge from creeping into his tone.

At last, Nines opened his eyes, and then lowered his head down so his blue orbs were at level with Gavin’s. “Me.”

“You?”

Giving the teenager a plaintive nod, Nines replied, “As a teacher, it’s my job to watch everybody; don’t feel special in any way, Reed. I can assure you; you’re nothing but a pain in my neck.”

“Right,” Gavin said flatly, putting his hands on the edge of the bath and pushing up out of it.

The roar of the water leaving his body made such a racket that he winced. Water spilled over the tiles and ran in every which direction. Cursing beneath his breath, Gavin looked around for the nearest towel, and to his dismay, found that they were on a bench nearest to Nines. With a quick glance, he found the android staring at him, his mysterious eyes bearing straight into his naked, wet body.

“Like what you see?” Gavin sneered, his cockiness spurred on by the insults Nines had laid into him.

Not even hesitating in his answer, Nines threw back, “More than you would care to know.”

Floored again, Gavin looked desperately about, hoping he might have missed a towel which was closer. With no such luck coming forth, he raised his chin and walked carefully around the edge of the bath to the stack of fluffy white sheets. He picked one up and unraveled it, putting it quickly about his waist. With his cock covered up, he felt much better.

Nines huffed, “Don’t cover up on my account. As I said, I was enjoying the view.”

“Stop fucking with me,” Gavin muttered, forgetting himself and his stance for a moment. “You’re still a teacher, so don’t even _think_ about being a pervert here!!”

“What?” Nines asked sharply.

“I said, stop messing with me,” Gavin changed his answer, raising his voice. “Very funny, man, haha!!” He placed his hands on his hips, “Look! I’m a ‘skinny carcass’, right?” He swallowed as he walked back to his clothes. “Go fuck yourself, Nines,” he muttered beneath his breath.

“I’d much rather fuck you, Reed,” came the deep, rumbling authoritative desire slamming into Gavin’s shorter frame like an explosion firing off.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin exclaimed, his voice bouncing off the vaulted ceiling.

Amused, Nines just laughed and looked away, shaking his head. Gavin noticed how his bulky, thick arms were spread out along the side of the bath, and his upper abs were just jutting out above the surface. Lower along his upper torso were more refined, chiseled assets that weren’t unbecoming…of a model.

A shiver went up Gavin’s spine.

His head suddenly seemed far too full again, the tiny bit of peace the bath had given him was long gone. He was too confused; North had gone psycho on him, Jeffrey turned out to be a betraying dick head, Markus was quite resourceful when it came to revenge, and now Nines was acting like an odd, depraved perv?!

_No fucking way. I need to head home, and go to sleep...for five years!_

“Come here.”

Nines’ voice was like molten honey, Gavin thought, as he blinked at the man still in the water.

Collected and calm, Nines purred, “Reed, come to me.”

Another shiver rocked his body.

“W-Why?”

“Because I want you to come here, do I need to ask you again?” the android hissed, the first signs of impatience seeping into his eyes. “You know I hate repeating myself.”

It was almost as if his hands were being controlled by an outside source as they unwrapped the towel from around his waist. Gavin gingerly let the cotton puddle at his feet and took a step towards the bath. He folded back into the water, wondering why on earth he was doing exactly what Nines was asking of him; he never did that even in his classes, frankly. In fact, disobeying Nines was one of his favorite ways to cause trouble, as petty as it was.

He waded through the water, fixing his gaze on his former instructor’s face, and he nearly choked out in fear when Nines dipped his head under the bathwater. After a few seconds, Nines resurfaced, his short, dark brown hair almost black as it was thoroughly soaked.

The android used his large hands to slick it back, then took to wiping the water from his face as the droplets trickled down. His eyes held quite a hungry, yet vicious look in them that seemed to only grow the longer he studied Gavin.

“At least the mud is gone,” Gavin pointed out dumbly, licking at his bottom lip.

Snorting, Nines commented, “The waters of this bath also have healing properties, did you not know that, Reed?” To make his point, he turned his back to Gavin, and the youth was stunned.

Nines’ welts and cuts were gone; his skin had completed healed.

“No.”

Smirking triumphantly, Nines pushed out, “You didn’t notice that every ache in your bones has left them whilst you’ve been in the water?”

Mutely, Gavin blinked and thought about it; Nines was right. His back no longer ached and his legs-far too weak since he’d suffered through minor accidents and growing pains associated with puberty-could hold his weight without protesting. He blushed in his ignorance.

“A little-known fact,” Nines purred, “not many students know even a scrap of the secrets that the water of the staff bathroom has to offer.” Rubbing his chin, he snickered coldly, “Although, I can’t exactly say that I was expecting it to work on a _human being_ …”

A rather distracted Gavin Reed wasn’t even able to hear what Nines was prattling on about. In fact, he was far too busied with trying to sneak in a peek or two at Nines’ lower half beneath the water whenever the bubbles were pushed around to reveal something.

Noticing Gavin’s fascination, Nines drawled, “It even seems like you’re not aware of your own heart.”

Snapping to attention, Gavin rasped brokenly, “What do you mean?”

“Some things, Reed, are best realized rather than told, which is where teachers can be made useful to yourself…” Eyes gleaming nothing but lust, he growled, “Come closer.”

Without thinking, Gavin did as he was told, until there were mere centimeters between his body and Nines’. He waited for more instructions, only sparing the briefest of thoughts of the oddity of the situation. He froze as one of Nines’ hands came up off the side of the bath and reached out for him, landing on the teen’s hip beneath the water. The fingers gripped into the bone and pulled Gavin forward with profound and sudden strength he hadn’t been prepared for.

“What’re you doing?” Gavin whispered, noting with alarm that his voice had deserted him; he already felt like screaming for help.

Nines didn’t answer him, but continued pulling him closer, until, with a jump, Gavin felt his cock brush against something suspiciously similar on his former teacher’s body. The other hand settled on Gavin’s opposite hip and he was held tightly; his breathing grew shallow and he was unable to even it out or take in any real amount of air. As a result, his mind began to swim.

A glint of sheer satisfaction was in Nines’ eyes. “Perhaps you are more like Allen than I thought...sensible...pliant...eager.”

Though he tried to spit out something in the way of an insult, Gavin only gasped as his lips were claimed in a rough kiss. His head tilted to the side with no effort or encouragement from Nines, though fingers did thread into his hair after a few moments. Nines’ grip was surprisingly tender, though strong, and Gavin found himself arching up into the touch, and jutting out his hip so that it would make contact with the palm of his former teacher’s other hand.

Snarling, Nines ripped his lips off the teen’s. After ‘sampling’ what Gavin tasted like by running his own long tongue across the seam of his lips, Nines chuckled, “Yes, you seem just as much of a slut as Allen...though you taste infinitely better...”

Eyes blown wide, Gavin roared, “You fuckin’ perv!!”

A deep growl in his ear caused him to freeze midway another insult shooting out of his mouth.

“Relax, Reed,” Nines purred sensually, “I assure you; this is the first time I’ve done this with someone as young as yourself, though my attempts at exposing your jealousy worked, I’m pleased to notice.”

Gavin exhaled sharply again as his head was dragged backwards, exposing his neck. He had never realized just how vulnerable being in that position made him feel, even though he had experienced it before, with his friends in play fights. He began to shake as Nines held him there, open and without fight, leaving him dangling.

When the first touch of lips ghosted over that naked skin, his knees properly began to knock. He thought he heard Nines chuckle into his throat.

“God, you taste delicious.” Nines nipped the juncture between throat and collarbone, and Gavin couldn’t stop the grunt which fell out of his mouth. “So... sweet,” Nines whispered into his ear.

A tongue flicked his earlobe and Gavin shuddered again, wondering why he was so nervous and so responsive.

_Because this is the closest you’ve ever come to experiencing the BEST sexual contact in your life...and it’s with a man...and NINES, at that._

Suddenly repulsed with himself, Gavin wrenched himself backwards out of the android’s grip and stumbled over his own feet. He landed with a splash into the water, his head dipping beneath the surface; his throat and nose began to burn as water shot in and up, and he immediately tried to cough, making it even worse.

A firm grip seized him and dragged him back above the water, where Gavin continued to cough and splutter, trying to get the water out of his system.

“Stop it!” Nines barked, shaking him slightly. “Calm down and breathe, Reed! Breathe!”

Shocked by the admonition, Gavin did stop, only to be pulled flush against Nines’ broad chest. Their bodies met once more, and he found himself mortified to feel the length of the man’s hardness against his belly. Another kiss came, tender and touching, oddly seeming to soothe the soreness put into his airways by the water. Fingers stroked his back.

“What’re you doing?” Gavin whispered helplessly, shaking once again and knowing that it would be noticed.

Nipping at his ear, Nines sighed, “I’ve never known you to ask so many questions, Reed. If you showed as much curiosity in your classes, perhaps you’d find yourself receiving better marks.”

“Stop it,” Gavin choked. “Stop being horrible to me. I can be horrible enough to myself.”

Dark eyes assessed him, and Gavin blushed under their scrutiny.

“Yes. I can well believe that you can be. But you shouldn’t.”

Gavin bemoaned, “One minute you’re calling me names and the next minute you’re telling me not to be hard on myself? You’re not making much sense, man.”

Sneering, Nines snapped, “I often make little sense after having been beaten senseless for an odd hour or so in the middle of a rainstorm by Connor, you brat. I doubt many people would be able to still wield much sense if placed in my situation…” Eyes dancing along Gavin’s face, Nines whispered in a husky tone, “I wonder how you would hold up under such treatment?”

Blinking rapidly, Gavin inquired, “Why did Connor attack you?” He’d always known the RK800 to be gentle, friendly, approachable, and quite amicable, and to hear of him fighting with Nines-especially on a physical level-was astounding.

Nines shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Gavin quirked a brow, “You don’t know?” Snorting, he concluded, “Well, shit, guess I don’t know either, honestly.”

“Neither do I, but I hope for your sake that you never experience Connor’s wrath…lest you end up cracking. You are fragile.”

“No, I’m not,” Gavin hissed defiantly. “I’d _never_ even piss off such a cool dude to begin with!!”

Sarcasm leaked from Nines immediately. “Which is it, Reed? Are you thick and useless, or are you strong and capable?”

Caught on the odd question, Gavin tried to pull away, but Nines’ powerful arms kept him in place. Gavin accidentally trod on his foot and blushed again. Nines said nothing, but one hand drifted downwards between his thighs, and then Gavin felt.

Long, thin fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it; it felt like silk in the water. With a squeal, Gavin’s jaw dropped, and he left it there, knowing he must look a fool, open-mouthed and red-faced. Nines didn’t seem to mind, though, as he continued to work such wonderful magic with his fingers. Embarrassed, Gavin found himself fully hard quicker than even he could’ve managed it in a wank in his bed. Nines sped up the rhythm, stroking him harder and faster until Gavin found himself gasping in time to the touches. The android’s free hand curled around the nape of his neck and held him, never letting up with the other.

Everything seemed to be shutting down, Gavin noticed. His vision was blurry, his head was pounding along with the blood he could hear in his ears, and his belly, thighs and sac pulled so tight that he thought he might vomit.

“This is...this is...oh g-god, Nines, I th-think we should...”

“Stop?”

Gavin nodded vigorously, hissing as Nines stopped pumping him and merely gripped his prick in a vice like grip,

“You don’t want me to stop, Reed...your body is telling you that you want this...” Licking the fine sheen of sweat off the youth’s neck, he drawled lustfully, “Just relax and enjoy it...”

Kisses were peppered over his exposed jawline and Gavin gulped.

“Such a beautiful throat.” Nines kissed that too and resumed milking Gavin’s shaft.

“Do you want me...” Gavin cut off to take a deep breath. “Do you want me to t-touch you?”

Nines hummed, “Only if you want to. But I don’t think you do, considering your nascent heterosexual preferences, so don’t press yourself for my benefit.”

Gavin had no idea what he was doing as he inexpertly picked up the man’s mirroring hardness. It was larger than his own, but fit neatly into his large hand. Gavin gripped it and gave it a squeeze. Nines moaned and he did it again, evoking the same response. Loosely, Gavin began to move his wrist up and down, keeping a ring shape between his thumb and index finger. He looked over the skin of Nines’ torso that he could see, finding it sallow skinned and smooth in several places. Not a trace of dark hairs anywhere...

As they met in another kiss, Gavin inhaled his scent and found it surprisingly pleasant.

Not that he’d ever considered kissing Nines before, but due to the male’s personal appearance he had expected him to smell of nothing but dirt, mud, and rain. There was nothing to suggest inner decomposition, however, in the scent of herbs which clung to Nines’ skin as a natural musk.

Gavin bent his head and nipped at his partner’s throat. Nines moaned again, speeding up on Gavin’s cock with almost desperation, it seemed. The teenager tried to match his speed, but found his wrist ached and decided in a split second that he was woefully inept at touching another man.

“Yesssss.” The word was a hiss in his ear and Gavin jerked with surprise as Nines rammed against him, knocking both of their hands away, leaving their bodies to touch fully.

Hands cupped his buttocks and slid down to the underside of this thighs; they lifted him easily and Gavin wrapped his legs around Nines’ thin waist. His erection rubbed against a flat belly, and Nines’ thick cock rubbed against his balls and perineum. It was the best thing that Gavin had ever felt, despite who was partnering him, and despite that he was currently enjoying sexual activity with a member of the same sex.

All thoughts of breasts and vaginas were far from his mind; all he cared about was Nines’ cock and that they both achieve some kind of release from their rutting.

Knowledgeable hands began to guide him, forcing body parts to rub and create delicious sensations which made the youth breathless, and for his orgasm to build in the pit of his belly with no thought of restraint.

Nines broke through their silence with a rumble. “Do you feel it yet?”

“Wh-whaaaat?” Gavin grunted breathlessly.

Smirking almost puckishly, Nines answered, “The need to come all over me.”

Gavin moaned with delight and gripped harder with his arms around Nines’ back. He bent his head and kissed the android, wincing as their teeth clashed when Nines forcefully and roughly bit into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss due to the pain, Gavin cried out potently, “Fuck!” He couldn’t help but yelp slightly as a fingertip brushed over his tight hole and settled over the entrance. Nines met his eyes, and then, holding Gavin’s gaze, he pushed the tip in.

It felt more strange than painful.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Gavin cried, already a desperate, sopping mess of his former self.

He bit his lip and stuffed his face into Nines’ shoulder, glad to hide his face and for the moment of his breaching to be private.

“Good, isn’t it?” Nines chuckled, “You like it...my finger within you…touching you in such private places.” As he spoke out, he took his time penetrating Gavin in the exact same rhythm as the words flowing out of his wanton mouth. “Tell me, Gavin, tell me that you like it...”

“I love it!” Gavin gasped, thrown by the way the man had used his first and full name. “Oh, god, I love it...fuck me with it...please!!”

“As you wish.”

Nines followed his command and slowly crept his finger in, twisting slightly when he met natural resistance from Gavin’s young body. Gavin bit hard into Nines’ collarbone and groaned.

“Shh.” Nines’ whisper was silk into his ear. “Shh, beautiful boy.”

“Nnhgh,” Gavin whimpered, rocking his hips so that his cock caused friction against the slick belly it pressed into.

To occupy his mouth and to prevent any more stupid noises coming out of it, Gavin gathered the last semblances of his energy and set about kissing every inch of his former teacher’s neck and throat that could be reached. Nines froze and allowed him to do so, seemingly enjoying every touch.

After taking a moment to deeply kiss Gavin, practically dominating his mouth with his long, thick tongue, Nines broke away and muttered, “Imagine that it’s not my finger within you, but my cock...” Imagination running wild, he almost groaned, “Imagine I have you up against the side of the bath and I’m fucking you, wringing every ounce of your energy from your body...kissing you until you can no longer be kissed for screaming in desire...can you see it? Do you want it?”

“I want it!” Gavin breathed into his ear. “God, I w-want it!! I w-w-want y-you!!”

The words were totally insane, but he said them anyway. And what was worse was that Gavin was pretty sure that he meant them, too.

A cruel smile instantly was his reward. “Good boy,” Nines breathed, and suddenly hooked his finger within Gavin’s trembling body.

He screamed something incoherent as energy seemed to shoot through his body.

“What the fuck?” he gasped, unable to stop a few sobs escaping his mouth.

“A special little spot, very useful.” Nines made the move again and Gavin found himself clinging on, a shaking mess, rutting madly against his former teacher’s lap, desperate to come at any cost.

Carefully, Nines began to plunge the finger in and out of his tightness, teasing him by tracing it around the ring before diving back in again. Gavin had no idea how long the cycle continued for before his body finally gave up, drawing itself together and trembling before releasing with a loud cry, and his cock began to spasm with his climax.

Nines stopped moving, allowing him to hump out his finish without a word. And then the finger slipped out of his body, and Gavin was gripped so tightly he thought bones might break. Leaning up, he pressed his face against Nines’ chin. Only when he felt a warm rush of liquid between his legs did Gavin notice what was happening-that Nines, too, was coming, but silently and reservedly, with all the grace of which he usually did things.

Determined not to let the moment pass without notice, Gavin slid his hand down the android’s strong back and gently began to stroke one of his buttocks cheeks. Enjoy how firm and tight another man’s ass could be, he kissed into Nines’ neck again. It felt like the least he could do, to offer some sort of support or comfort during that moment, when his own had been so blissful.

Finally, Nines seemed to sag where he stood. Gavin unlocked his legs and let them fall slowly to the floor of the bath, where they took his weight with a wobble. He leaned his forehead against Nines’ sternum, knowing that he was breathing heavily all over the man’s skin, which was incredibly rude. Nines, however, said nothing.

Gavin shortly found himself shivering again as the heat started to leave his body. He also felt dirty standing in bathwater which had been sullied by two lots of semen.

Wincing as he tried ignoring how the water had grown colder and thicker, he whispered, “Eww…”

He fought off a wave of nausea.

Nines’ LED light remained blue. “Relax; I’ll drain out the water and refresh it when you leave.” As Nines spoke, it was in a low, gravelly voice. “But you really should leave. It will raise the suspicion of the night sanitation crew if the door remains locked for too long. They will be banging down the door on suicide watch.”

“Have...” Gavin paled, “fuck, do people do that, in here?” the younger male asked, looking around at the walls.

Nines glanced at him, face expressionless as usual. “They have, in the past. Desperate creatures who could not be saved.”

Nervously, Gavin swallowed as a wave of sadness seemed to choke him up.

An almost sadistic glint appeared in Nines’ eyes. “Perhaps you yourself needed the rescue this evening?”

“What the hell? I’m not gonna do something like that!!” Gavin fought in his protest, shaking strongly.

Nines tsked, “Maybe not in the literal sense. Maybe you will look back on this and feel something different to what you felt when you entered the bathroom. Maybe I will. Maybe both of us will wake up in the morning with a hideous sense of regret.”

Gavin thought the latter was much more likely, but he couldn’t deny the sated feeling creeping through his veins, and how happy it made him feel.

He would never admit this to Nines, though.

“So...” he began, voice hoarse and raw, “…I suppose I should...I sh-should g-go,” he said finally, looking around at the water and fading bubbles. “I should go.”

“We should _both_ leave,” Nines repeated with a nod of his head.

They both climbed out of the bath in silence. Gavin picked up the towel he had dropped before and dried himself with it, noting the odd twinge in his backside as he moved. He moved to his clothes and put them on, one by one, not looking over his shoulder to give Nines privacy, despite what they had only just shared with one another. When he had laced up his last boot, he stood up and looked over his shoulder. Nines was still dressing.

Jaw quivering for a moment before he fought for control, Gavin whispered, “I guess…umm…like…we c-can’t see each other anymore, right?”

Nines shook his head, picking up his shorts as he straightened them out. “Not in the sense you’re thinking; no matter how badly we both may want it.”

Blushing when he knew the android had read directly through his thoughts, he offered softly, “I c-could come back to finish school…m-maybe then we c-could—”

As Nines spun around and shimmied into his shorts, he allowed his eyes to roam up and down the teenager’s body. “Still needy, are we?” he asked, though it seemed more curious than belittling. Nodding, he sighed, “Very well, but I don’t fuck students, Reed. If you can promise me that you’ll graduate with your class _and_ get into a good enough community college, I’ll consider being with you.”

Gavin gaped at him for a moment, and then shut his mouth. He knew how Nines was, and he knew that there was no going back on this. His word was the final word.

“I guess…I’ll…bye,” Gavin pushed out pitifully, mentally berating himself for not being better with words. “I’ll do it, and I guess I sh-should thank you.” When he ran a hand through his hair, he noticed majority of it was already drying.

Tilting his head, Nines asked, “Thank me? For what, Gavin?”

Blushing, Gavin didn’t even look up at him. “For inspiring me to come back to school.”

Nines remained quiet for almost two full minutes before he inched back towards the door. “Goodbye, Mr. Reed.”

The door was unlocked, then, and it creaked open. Nines pressed the palm of his right hand in the center of it, holding it wide open for Gavin as light and fresh air billowed into the bathroom, exchanging the steam for crisp night air.

Gavin left, fiddling with the strap of his bag nervously until he was safely home.

**~END~**


End file.
